Sweet Winter Reminisce
by bunnybop
Summary: When Inuyasha suddenly declare his love for the coldhearted and usually shallow Kikyo. Kagome world is turned upside down but when it seems only to be getting worse she finds a beautiful white haired baby boy. And when Kagome is suddenly ready to let by g
1. Default Chapter

1Hi hi this is my first fanfic story can you believe that you have to upload your chapter etc whatever to some damn manager before you can write a summary. Anyways let me say this now before I get slam with a lawsuit or something like that. I don't own Inuyasha co. it is the property and trademark ( whatever) of Viz and Rumiko Takashi.

Okay here's my story

Sweet Winter Reminisce

That was the noise that was heard throughout the forest. Nothing but complete silence, never seen or heard within such a place. "Sit boy". Out of the forest came a young girl, all the creatures youkai and beast ran for cover scattering across the small clearing seeking refugee from this angry women. " I can't believe him". Kagome said angrily. How could he do this to her, us well there would've been an us. Now it was only them she thought to herself weakly. Wahwah! Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Wahwah! There it was again kagome made a wild dash through the clearing before stopping to listen. Wahwah! Kagome stopped and stared toward the bushes before she slowly made her way there grabbing her bow and arrow and once the arrow was latched to the bow she continued her steady pace toward the bushes. Carefully she pushed the branches aside with her arrow to see what lay within the bushes. Get ready! Kagome told herself closing her eyes she got ready to shoot. She opened here eyes and saw a baby. Not just any baby a beautiful silver haired infant with the most beautiful eyes a tawny gold with a hint of emerald-green. "He's...he's absolutely adorable". Kagome screeched with happiness. A second later Inuyasha came crashing through the trees at an alarming rate. No sooner had he appeared Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came all in battle mode, Sango with her old demon slayer gear with Kiara at her side in beast form, Kikyo with an arrow latched to her bow, Shippo with a bunch of leaves and acorns in his hand, Miroku with his wind tunnel on standby, and Inuyasha with tetesugia drawn. They were all staring at her that's when Inuyasha spoke. "What the hell's wrong with you". He yelled. " Making us all run here thinking your in danger, you fucking idiot". He screamed at her. Kagome flinched as the onslaught of verbal abuse continued. That's when Kikyo stepped in coming to her reincarnations aide. "That's enough Inuyasha, can't you see she's had enough today". She said. "What do you mean?'. He asked. "She's had way to much to absorb such breakdowns are quite normal".Kikyo said. As that was all Inuyasha calmed down. Kikyo then turned toward her and said. "Kagome next time you shout please at least think of what our reaction might be". She said speaking to Kagome as though she was a child. Wahwah! That was noise heard before Kikyo came to stand near Kagome to look down upon the small child. "So this was what made you scream out as though in pain". She said. "An infant hmph". Kikyo said coldly. With that said Kikyo bent down to lift the infant that's when Kagome stepped in pushing her to the side. "Its okay Kikyo I can lift him by myself ". Kagome said as sweetly as possible . Before lifting the now wailing infant. " I'm not so traumatized or stupid enough not to be capable of lifting a baby". Kagome said while fluttering her eyelashes sweetly. A bit of ruby red color began to make it's way upon Kikyo normally pale and shallow skin ( well for us surface). Kagome quietly turned around and headed back to the village. Sango ran to catch up with Kagome. "Kagome what was that all about".Sango asked. "Oh nothing, I just got tired of Kikyo trying to make me look stupid". Kagome said with a wide grin upon her face. Sango stared at her strangely before stopping in her steps to carefully deciphers what Kagome may have met with that comment. "What's wrong Sango". Sango jumped when she felt the impendent monk was close by. "I...I don't really know". Sango said blushing hotly as she realized how close the monk was to her. "What do you suggest may be the reason for her strange behavior?'. Sango asked. "Perhaps it is because of Inuyasha's newly discovered declaration of love". Miroku said. "Yes, ever since then _she's_ been following Inuyasha". Sango said. Miroku stopped dead in his track from asking Sango what exactly did she mean by that, but notice Kikyo and Inuyasha making their way toward them. Sango and Miroku turned around prepared to follow Kagome. "Hey wait up guy's". Inuyasha said. They stopped in their tracks and both took a deep breath before turning around to face Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Kikyo was just saying there's a jewel shard just north of the village". Inuyasha said with a grin on his normally scowling face. "Really we should call Kagome". Sango said, while turning around and preparing to run to the village to get Kagome. That's when Kikyo spoke. "Inuyasha we have no time to get her". Kikyo replied before continuing. " The jewel shard is slowly slipping from within our grasp we must hurry". Kikyo said softly. "Yeah your right, anyways bringing her along will only slow us down". Inuyasha said. "What we can't just leave her she's our friend". Sango yelled angrily. "Yes, I totally agree with Sango kagome is an important asset to our group has always been and _always _will be". Miroku said making sure to emphasize the always in that comment. Kikyo at once realized that neither of them wished to accept her into their group as a way to protect her dear reincarnation. "Inuyasha I have a strange feeling that neither of your friends nor allies are willing enough to accept me perhaps it would be best if I just left". Kikyo said preparing to leave on her own. "What don't leave". Inuyasha said. "They do like you their just getting use to the idea of you helping us now you know". Inuyasha said before turning to his friends."Right guys". He said. Sango and Miroku looked at each other before answering together." Yes, good". He said. "let's go, don't worry about Kagome I'm sure she'll understand she always does". He said before turning around and walking to Kikyo. "Miroku this doesn't feel right leaving Kagome like this to go with _her_". Sango said. "I know but we have no choice in the matter let's just hope that Kagome will be understanding". Miroku said softly not daring to meet her gaze. "Hey what's taking you so long let's go". Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Miroku walked quietly to their friend and his newfound lover.

Unbeknownst to them though they were being watched by a dark entity, more powerful then any they've ever fought awaited in the darkness for them. Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks and glance in the direction of the entity. She smiled to herself before turning to catch up with Inuyasha and co.

How was that I hope it was okay anyway chapter two is coming up soon so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey what€™s up didnâ€™t I tell you Chapter two would becoming soon.  
Anyways hereâ€™s chapter two.

Midnight Reconnaissance

Last time:

Unbeknownst to them though they were being watched by a dark entity, more powerful then any theyâ€™ve ever fought awaited in the darkness for them. Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks and glance in the direction of the entity. She smiled to herself before turning to catch up with Inuyasha and co.

Sweet Winter Reminisce

Chapter two

Midnight Reconnaissance

â€œSo how was the mission did the great Kikyo help you?â€™.Kagome asked with every trace of sarcasm within her words. â€œNot so badâ€༁. Sango answered. â€œReally?â€™. Kagome questioned bluntly. â€œReallyâ€༁. Sango repeated slowly. A moment of silence passed by them before Sango spoke again. â€œOkay it was horrible she just gave us orders and acted like the total bitch she wasâ€༁. Sango said as though this one sentence was a great burden upon her. They stared at each other before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter.

â€œI canâ€™t believe you two Kikyo was right I canâ€™t believe any of you could behave like that especially you Kagomeâ€༁. Said Inuyasha. Looking at her as though she was a different person. â€œWhat do you mean Inuyasha?â€™. Kagome asked weakly. â€œDonâ€™t act coy you donâ€™t like Kikyo neither of youâ€༁. He said angrily. â€œYou avoid her as though she is a parasiteâ€༁. Inuyasha said harshly looking upon them as though monsters picking upon a child. â€œI thought Kikyo was wrong Kagome, but I guess sheâ€™s rightâ€༁. Inuyasha said softly. â€œWhat, What the hell are you talking about?â€™.Kagome asked meekly.â€༁ Youâ€™ve got leave Kagome go back homeâ€༁. Inuyasha said. â€œGo back home...home...H.O.M...E...home...home...home...home... home...

â€œI canâ€™t believe Inuyasha said thatâ€༁. Sango said. â€œNeither can I â€œ. Miroku said sadly. â€œYou both should stop worrying about my reincarnation as long as she agrees to my terms as long she travels with my group she may stay well of course after the jewels are collected though we as me and Inuyasha would have no further use for her aidâ€༁. â€œHey guyâ€™s dinners readyâ€༁. Kagome said with a small smile. Before turning around to head back to camp.

nner was wonderful Kagomeâ€༁. Said Sango. â€œThanks Sangoâ€༁. Kagome said. â€œNo prob, want me to wash your back for you?â€™. Sango said with a smile. â€œNo thanksâ€༁. Kagome answered back. â€œWell if that back rub is still up Iâ€™ll only be happy to take itâ€༁. Kikyo said. â€œThe offer was to Kagomeâ€༁. Sango said. â€œWell I was not talking about youâ€༁. Kikyo said crossly. â€œHey bitch can you even feel a massageâ€༁. â€œIf I couldnâ€™t I wouldnâ€™t be askingâ€༁. Kikyo answered back. Sango asked darkly. â€œWhat do you say Kagome dearâ€༁. Kikyo asked with an all knowing smile. â€œSureâ€༁. Kagome said while Sango stared at her angrily. â€œI canâ€™t believe you did thatâ€༁. Sango said angrily. â€œItâ€™s okayâ€༁. Kagome said. â€œNo itâ€™s not your letting that bitch treat you like a...a bitch of all thingsâ€༁. Sango said. Kagome sighed knowing her friend was right. â€œSango Iâ€™m heading home Iâ€™ll be back laterâ€༁. She said. â€œWhat about the baby you foundâ€༁. Sango asked. â€œOh with everything going on I forgot all about himâ€༁.(me and you both sister me and you both) Kagome said, while picking up the baby. â€œOh Iâ€™ll name him Yuniâ€༁. Kagome said with a laugh. â€œI do not believe you have any right as far as naming that childâ€༁.said a cold voice. It sent a shiver down both Sango and Kagomeâ€™s spine. They turned around and saw the one person they never thought they would see. â€œSesshoumaruâ€༁. Kagome said.

Well thatâ€™s it wait till third chapter where we find the origin of the abandon pretty ass silver haired baby. Whatâ€™s Sesshoumaru doing here? Whatâ€™s his connection with the baby? Hint hint. All these questions and more will be answered shortly in the third chapter. Read/review etc make sure to tell family and friendâ€™s (at least friendâ€™s) or else.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hereâ€™s chap. Three of Sweet Winter Reminisce.

The Great Custody Battle

Last time:  
â€œOh Iâ€™ll name him Yuniâ€༁. Kagome said with a laugh. â€œI do not believe you have any right as far as naming that childâ€༁.said a cold voice. It sent a shiver down both Sango and Kagomeâ€™s spine. They turned around and saw the one person they never thought they would see. â€œSesshoumaruâ€༁. Kagome said.

Continue:

â€œI donâ€™t believe you should come barging here and telling me what to doâ€༁. Kagome yelled at the surprised Lord. â€œI do not believe you should be making such crude remarks you filthy ningens wenchâ€༁. Kagome wince twice at the remarks made by the Great Lord Fluffy. 

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself at the way the girl simply broke down when he spoke. â€œWhy you arrogant pompous jerk why I should beat the shit out youâ€™. Kagome said angrily. â€œHmph you stupid ningen I do not believe you could even lay one hand on meâ€༁. Sesshoumaru said. SLAP! Sesshoumaru stared at the young females who dared to assault me. The smell of blood quickly assaulted his nostril. The wench had dared to slap him and at the same time scratch him.

â€œWell looks like I gave you another strip, it goes perfectly well with the othersâ€༁. â€œSuch a shame I couldnâ€™t do the same for the other side thoughâ€༁. Kagome said with a sweet smile upon her lips. Sesshoumaru lunged forward ready to rip the girl peace by peace but stop when she placed his infant son in front of him as a type of barrier. The woman had nerves to do quite a noble but stupid feat.

â€œNow Sesshoumaru we have a child present we wouldnâ€™t want the child witnessing such a violent moment hmmâ€œ. She said calmly. â€œWoman give me my child if you wish not to be torned into piecesâ€༁. Sesshoumaru said slowly allowing her to get full grasp of the situation. â€œSESSHOUMARUâ€༁. Yelled an angered Inuyasha, with Kikyo not far behind. â€œWell if it isnâ€™t my half-breed little brother Inutrasha and his dead bitch Kikyhoâ€༁. Sesshoumaru said making sure he assaulted each name.

â€œWhy youâ€༁. Inuyasha began but was cut short by Kikyo. â€œInuyasha dear we shouldnâ€™t fight with family it is quite uncivilized instead we should find out what his reason for being here isâ€༁. Kikyo said. And as though enough Inuyasha settle down. â€œIt seems as though your bitch has quite a hold on you huh Inuasshloe playing a good doggy for your master I seeâ€༁. Sesshoumaru said. â€œDoes she through herself to you as a replacement for a bone as well, though I see she can pass for one perfectly wellâ€༁.

â€œSesshoumaruâ€༁. Inuyasha began but stopped when he found himself being glared at by Kikyo quite menacing. â€œSesshoumaru my dear what do we owe the pleasure of your visitâ€™.

â€œSave it bitch Iâ€™m definitely not here to see your dead assâ€༁. Sesshoumaru as he turned around to yet again face the obstacle in his way. â€œWell miko let us stop this useless squabblingâ€༁. Sesshoumaru said. â€œJust hand over the child and Iâ€™ll be on my wayâ€༁. Nuh uhâ€༁. Kagome said. â€œListen her wench Iâ€™m the father I have every right to take my child forcefully or nicely. Sesshoumaru said. Kagome sworn that Sesshoumaru voiced cracked up when he said â€œnicelyâ€༁.

A loud noise was heard as the rest of the ganged filtered into the small clearing. â€œLady Kagome are you alrightâ€༁. Miroku said. â€œYeah Iâ€™m just fine Miroku your hands wonâ€™t be in a couple of minutes thoughâ€༁. Kagome said. â€œMiroku do you want me to give you another wind tunnel, if not I suggest you keep that accursed hand to yourselfâ€༁. Kagome said slowly. â€œOh lady Kagome you wound meâ€༁. He said. â€œWell Iâ€™m about to wound something elseâ€༁. â€œNow lady stop this dirty talkingâ€༁. â€œYou pervertâ€༁. Shouted Kagome.

â€œWench desists your constant wailingâ€༁. Sesshoumaru said flinching due to the constant yelling emitting from the small woman. She said â€œWhy youâ€༁. Why me whatâ€༁. Sesshoumaru asked not in the slightest bit amused.

â€œGive me my childâ€༁. Sesshoumaru said as he stepped toward her. â€œNo lord Fluffyâ€༁. Kagome said. â€œWhat did you call me wenchâ€༁. Asked Sesshoumaru. â€œLord fluffy, with that keen hearing of yours I wouldâ€™ve guess you knew what I was trying to sayâ€༁. Kagome answered.â€༁ Donâ€™t ever call me thatâ€༁. He said shooting daggers at her with his eyes. Kagome was tired if everyone picking on her and she was defiantly tired of him calling her wench.

â€˜Then stop calling me wenchâ€༁. Kagome said. â€œYou have yet to prove to me you deserve another titleâ€༁. Kagome said. â€œMy name is K-A-G-O-M-E not Kikyo because I donâ€™t look dead, not wench because Iâ€™m not your slave and not bitch because Iâ€™m not your toyâ€༁. She said angrily.

Sesshoumru was taken aback by the girls outburst he had never seen this side of her. It was quite attractive really. â€œK-A-G-O-M-E then may I pleas have my childâ€༁. â€œMuch better but still noâ€༁. She said. Iâ€™ve tried to patient wench but my dear Kikyo you must really give me my childâ€™. He said. â€œWhat did you call meâ€༁. She asked. â€œWenchâ€༁. He answered. â€œNo what you said afterâ€༁. â€œKikyoâ€༁. He said softly.

â€œHow dare you call me that bitch name do I look that cold that disgusting words canâ€™t describe what she isâ€༁. Kagome finished while she was being stared at by all around her. â€œWhat? She asked. â€œWay to go Kagomeâ€༁. Cheered Sango. Everyone was shocked by her outburst. Kikyo it seemed was developing a bit of color on her usually pale cheeks.

â€œHere take the babyâ€༁. She said as she handed him the infant. â€œGiving up so easily K-A-G-O-M-E? He asked. â€œYup youâ€™re his father I have no rights, but heres his bag and some of his stuffâ€༁. She said handing him a blue baby bag. â€œOh yeah his chart on when to feed him, etcâ€༁. She said. â€œMiko I thank youâ€༁. He said. â€œYour welcomeâ€༁. Kagome said as she turned around only to be grabbed by Sesshoumaru who leaped into the air before any of here friends could rescue her. â€œWhat are you doing I gave you your sonâ€༁. She said clinging to him frightfully in fear of being dropped. â€œI need you to take care of my sonâ€༁. He said. â€œOhâ€༁ was all that was heard from the miko.  
â€œDo not worry Miko I do not attend to harm you all I wish is that you take care of my childâ€༁. He said. As well as other things. He thought to himself mischievously.

Read/Review


	4. Chapter 4

AHHH the Bunny thamks her faithful reviewers sorry it's taken to long forgot password and user ID  
and the password is the same for my e-mail address. sigh oh yeah Sora Aurora i DON'T GIVE A FUCK CUZ FLUFFY'S MINE OKAY BITCH. With that said I don't own Inuyasha blah blah. But first let me introduce my muses:  
Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands  
Vampire Hunter D the Vamparin Killer  
and last but never least Sakuya from Sensual Phrases, sigh

"All Is Revealed"  
Part One Eruka is a Couka

"Ahhhh EEKKKK". AHHHHHHHHH". Swooshing through the sky all wonder what or who could be making such a strange noise villagers looking toward the sky were unable to witness the beautiful and magnificent zeal of Fluffy wuffy I mean Sesshoumaru-sama ("BUNNNY CO CONTROL YOURSELF sorry") "Wench stop your screeching". Sesshoumaru growled angrily toward the ningen miko who he currently had thrown on his shoulders. "Grrr you kidnap me and then try to order me around I'll screech if I want to". 'Not if you value your life". He hissed backed. "Well if you want a momma for your Lil puppy".

All of sudden Sesshoumaru came to a complete halt and the began to descend to the ground no sooner had they landed the verbal onslaught began. "You my pups mother don't over exert yourself wench you are merely a mean to an end ". He said harshly. "Humph find a mean to an end ...". Kagome stop herself. Sesshoumaru quirked an elegant eyebrow."What's wrong little miko youkai got your tongue. "No I was just thinking how saw unlike you and Inuyasha are".

"Humph finally..." "It seems as though all along I've been traveling with the wiser of the Inu brothers, the stronger, handsomer, and by far sexier of the two'. "Who needs you Sesshoumaru you look to much like a women then I care to bother with"."Whereas Inuyasha". she said with a careless drawl intent upon weakening the older youkai resolves and...pride. "Humph you can tell what I'm thinking what a Hanyou by far better then a Youkai at everything in and out of the bed". She said with a flick of her tongue. "And what pray tell does that have to...".Sesshoumaru began to say.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". "What was that?. ":AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". "Oh no if one wretch female wasn't enough". He said while closing his eyes a migraine fast approaching. Not even bothering to comment on his statement. "Sesshoumaru about Yuna's mother". "Listen girl she is fast approaching it would wise if you fled cover with the pu...BOOOM. Kagome stared in shock as Sesshoumaru was propelled into the once noble mountain shattering it into pieces.

"Sess..hou...maru...SESSHOUMARU ARE YOU ALRIGHT". "Watch out Kagome". "Hey don't order me around , wait you just said my name". He quirked an eyebrow toward as though question her question. "is that not your name unless you wish for me to referee growl. "He growl as he struggled against the mysterious dust cloaked figure. "RUN"."Why"."RUNNNNN".

Without even wasting another breath she quickly fled but not without hearing a blood curled screech. She looked quietly down toward the infant before a tiny pop resonated through the forest. "COUGH Shippo is that you". Kagome said as she try to remove herself from the destitute terrain the little infant cough along with her. "Who's..

There...Sess...hou..maru..Shippo...Inuyasha."INuyasha AHHHHHH". As the smoked cleared Kagome finally so the face of her pursuer it was neither Inuyasha nor Hanyou or ningen or Shippo it was instead a beautiful Youkai female. "Give me my pup". Kagome looked down at the infant currently curled against her breasts. "Are you his mo..ther".

"Give me my pup or die ningen". The way she drawled that title was a little more creepy and just quite unpleasant. "Why you abandon him didn't you"anger blanketing her fears. "Why should you care huh"."Tell why you want him and I'll...". "No do not give him to her". Sesshoumaru said. "Eruka why are you out you should be...". "Silence you shall die and that bastard child shall follow after you she shrieked taking a step closer to kagome ". No'. "No". "You're a bad mother back off". A huge aura soon engulf the forest pushing them the ground Kagome standing in the middle of the forest with charred remains. A stunning beauty admist death, fully charged fully. Slam she fell to the ground sheltering the pup...

OOPS sorry that's where we must stop more reviews and then Bunny B is back along with her muses sing song voice


End file.
